Middleton's Assassin
by TriStarVTA
Summary: Crossover of Assassin's Creed and Kim Possible. Will be moved to crossover section when i get enough review/favs/follows.


**First ever fanfic. Thanks to Trey (or VR Commando ATA as some of you may know him) for beta-ing this. I'm gonna have it start at Mind Games for this chapter and skip some of the episodes.**

"So now what?"-Talking

"_Get out of there!"_-Comm.

'Oh not good'-Thinking

'Just a little further,' she says as the Confederate soldier walks past the tree she is hiding in. 'Got ya,' she thought as she dropped down onto the soldier, extending her hidden blades as she did. The Confederate trooper didn't get the chance to even turn around before the blades went through his skull. She removed her blades and flipped the soldier over before taking the necklace he had from him. On its chain was the Templar symbol.

"Hey Jake, you back here?" a soldier asked as she disappeared into the trees. Suddenly everything started to turn white with lines of code appearing everywhere before the woods disappeared. They were replaced by the inside of a factory.

"Ok that's it for now," someone said to her left. She looked that way to see one of the other Assassins walking towards her.

"Come one, we're gonna be late," he said as another Assassin removed the headgear from her.

"Ok then let's go," she said as she started running to the door. Ten minutes later she and the other Assassin were at the stop, waiting for the bus. The sun still couldn't be seen, but that didn't bother either of them.

"So what did we learn today?" the other Assassin asked her.

"I learned that after about 200 years, people still never learned to check the trees. Oh, I also learned how to use a sniper, top that Mark," she said.

"I…um…got it. I know how to use two guns at once and never miss a shot."

"You learned to not miss while dual-wielding?" she asks, surprised.

"Yep."

"I learned that three weeks ago." She said, causing Mark's smile to disappear. Before he could reply the lights of the approaching bus appeared. It stopped in front of them and they jumped aboard.

An hour later they were back at their respective houses in Middleton. Both had change from their Assassin uniforms into street clothes. She then left the house before anyone asked where she had been and made her way to her school.

She got there five minutes after the doors opened. She ran to her locker, put her stuff in and started walking to her class, only to run into a blonde in a red jersey and baggy pants.

'Crap think um…,' "Move idiot," she said as the blonde's red head friend walked up and helped him get up. As usual she was wearing a green t-shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Hey don't insult Ron," she said.

"Thanks KP," he said as she helped him up.

'Think…got it,' "I don't have to, the loser does that himself," she said as she walked to her class. She got in just as roll was being taken. Unfortunately the teacher had already marked her late.

"Ms. Rockwaller, is there a reason why you're late?"

"Stoppable." Bonnie said simply. Ron's reputation usually meant that he could be used as a scape-goat for most things.

"Alright…take your seat." Bonnie nodded as she took her seat near Brick. As she sat down, Possible walked in.

"I assume you're late because of some mission Ms. Possible?"

"Yes ma'am, sorry," Kim said as she sat next to Bonnie, who had already plastered a look of boredom on her face. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, until cheer practice. Bonnie hadn't paid attention to Kim until she heard one sentence from the Kimmunicator in her hands.

"_That's just it, it came _from_ Draken,"_ Wade said. This caught her attention since Draken was one of Possible's rogues.

'What the fuck,' she thought to herself as she got closer to where they were. As it turns out, Draken had switched bodies with some US Army Private. This was worthy of the Assassin's attention since Abstergo (for those of you that don't know, Abstergo is the modern day name of the Templars) could use this and instantly go up in the government. No more years of waiting to get someone higher in the political office. She instantly called Mark.

"_What up, Bon-Bon?"_ he asked, knowing that that name annoyed her to no end.

"One, don't call me Bon-Bon, and two, we have a mission," she said as she left without anyone noticing.

At the same time that Possible was hitching a ride from one of her favors, Bonnie and Mark were HALO dropping into the lair.

"We're over the target," the pilot, an Assassin from the group near here said.

"Thanks John, we owe ya," Mark said as he opened the cargo door of the plane.

"_Anything for a member of the Brotherhood,"_ the pilot said over their radios.

Mark jumped out 30 seconds before Bonnie did. As soon as she saw his chute open completely, Bonnie pulled hers. Once they landed they put their chutes back inside their bags before moving into the small shack that was the entrance to Draken's lair.

"Ok look for anything that could be a switch," Bonnie said as she and Mark stated pulling and twisting random things. She was about to pull on the furnace when the pilot spoke up.

"_Go dark, Possible's about to go inside,"_ he said as both she and Mark hid.

"Are you sure this is Draken's lair KP?" Ron asked as they walked in. Bonnie peeked around her cover to see Stoppable freaking out from a scorpion crawling up his leg.

'Guess he doesn't know that if you don't move too much it won't sting' Bonnie thought as Ron grabbed the furnace's pipe to steady himself. As he did the pipe moved down and an elevator appeared in the middle of the room. Bonnie pulled her uniforms hood over her head as she and Mark moved to the top of the elevator as Kim and Ron went inside. The elevator went down with four passengers. As it reached the bottom Kim and Ron stepped out and started looking for the Private.

"Should we tell them about the ambush?" Mark asked. Bonnie remained quiet as Team Possible rescued 'Private Draken' from the box he was in, and were ambushed by Draken's Henchmen and right hand woman.

"They've got it," Bonnie said as she and Mark made their way to the mind switcher.

Bonnie began looking for ways to destroy it when she was shoved into it.

'Crap,' she thought as she noticed Possible land in the other part, 'double crap.' Before Mark could pull her out the machine started. Bonnie felt like she was being electrocuted for ten seconds before the feeling stopped. She looked down to see that she was now in Kim's body and Kim was in hers.

"Fuck," Bonnie, in Kim's body, said as her Kim, in Bonnie's body looked at her and screamed.

"You're me!" she shouted.

"Nice guess Sherlock," Bonnie said as she got out of the machine. She looked around for Mark to see the he and Draken's body were waiting for them near the elevator. She, Kim, and Ron started running towards the elevator, only to be stopped by Shego and the Henchmen.

"Where do you think your going Kimmie," she said looking at Bonnie.

"She's Kim," Bonnie said pointing to her body.

"Wait…you're her and she's…this is hilarious, but who are you?"

"No one important," Bonnie said as she pulled a smoke bomb out of her bag and threw it at Shego's feet. She then grabbed Kim and Ron before running for the elevator. They started going up as Shego got out of the smoke. They got outside and ran for Bonnie and Mark's pick up point.

"Who are you?" Kim asked as Ron and Rufus both nodded. Bonnie thought about it for a second before sighing and pulling down her hood. Ron's eyes went wide as Rufus passed out. "What?"

Bonnie pulled out a signal mirror from her bag so Kim could see her now dark skin and hair.

"Bonnie? But you always acted-…," Kim said before Bonnie interrupted.

"Like a bitch I know. It was all an act Kimmie," Bonnie said as a black helicopter with a dark grey Assassin's symbol on each side. The copilot stepped out as the pilot kept the engine running.

"Who are the stragglers?" the copilot asked.

"Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible," Bonnie said, first pointing to Ron and then to her body.

"Um…?"

"Long story," Bonnie said as they got on the helicopter. After a long explanation, a mid-air refuel, and a drop off at Kim's house, she, Ron, Kim, and Private Draken were having dinner at the Possible house.

"That is some good grub," Draken said.

"Yes…I'm still not comfortable with my daughter's enemy eating dinner with us," James Possible said.

"He's not Draken dad," Kim said as she continued eating.

"Still switched bodies? That still doesn't seem possible," Ann Possible said.

"Well believe it Doc," Bonnie said as she looked between Kim and Ron. "You know, it could have been worse."

"How so?" Kim asked as she handed her food to the Private.

"You and Ron here could have switched bodies instead of me and you."

Kim shuddered at the thought of that.

'That could have happened to me to…,' Bonnie thought, shuddering at the sight her mind had given her.

"I just remembered, cheer finals are this week," Kim said to Bonnie.

"Well at least we both know the routine," Bonnie said.

"You haven't practiced my part of the routine though."

"But I have seen you do it."

"…Photographic memory?" Kim asked.

"Trained to be able to do that," Bonnie responded. After an hour, Ron went home and the Private went to sleep on the couch. Kim and Bonnie had to share her room. Bonnie fell asleep and started dreaming her ancestors' memories.

'Looks like the bleeding effect still messes with my dreams,' she thought as she found herself on a ship in the middle of a battle. She looked up and saw that the flag was black with a skull inside the Assassin's symbol. 'Kenway's ship…damn traitor…though based on what's going on, he's still with us.'

"Waller, get that cannon firing!" Kenway shouted at her.

"On it Captain," she said as she ran to the cannon he had pointed to. Bonnie's ancestor lit a match before lighting the wick of the cannon. Several seconds later a loud boom sounded and a black blur slammed into the other ship. Her ancestor looked at the enemy's flag and saw the Union Jack.

'So we're in the middle of a fight with his/her majesty's Navy,' Bonnie thought as her ancestor fell on her ass from the ship turning. She looked at Kenway to see him spinning the wheel.

"Captain, the hell are you doing!?" Her ancestor shouted.

"You'll see, get the anchor ready," Kenway said with a smirk.

"If we die, I'll kill you."

"Got it…drop anchor!" Kenway shouted as Waller and three other crew men kicked the anchor over the side. She turned back to the British ship to see that they had stopped to where their ship was close enough to that ship to be able to jump across.

"Cut 'em down!" Kenway shouted as he pulled out his sword.

'I wonder what my ancestor will do,' Bonnie thought as her ancestor pulled out two pistols and fired both into two different British sailors before flicking her wrists. Two hidden blades popped out as she jumped across, assassinating another two sailors as she did. Kenway jumped across and attacked the ship's Captain. Just as Kenway was about to send the killing blow the image dissolved into white lights and black lines.

Bonnie woke up to the sound of Kim's alarm.

"Morning Bonnie," Kim said. Bonnie almost jumped up, but remembered what happened the previous day before she did.

'Damn, I was hoping that was a normal dream,' Bonnie thought to herself. "Morning Kim."

"You ok? You look like you didn't sleep well."

"Sorry, but I can't tell you."

Kim shrugged as she and Bonnie dressed before heading to the kitchen to eat. They found Kim's little brothers, Jim and Tim, already there and eating.

"Hey Kim," Jim said.

"Hey Kim's friend," Tim said.

"We aren't exactly friends," Bonnie said. The twins shrugged before getting back to eating, which Kim questioned.

"Ok tweebs, why are you acting so innocent?"

"No reason," the twins said. Bonnie noticed them hiding something behind their backs. She looked closely and saw that it was on of her blades.

"Why the hell do you two have that!?" she shouted as Jim and Tim smiled before presenting it to her.

"We upgraded it," Tim said.

"Now it has three different blades," Jim said.

"With the same strength."

"But a smaller size."

"Huh…that's useful if you made the entire thing smaller," Bonnie said.

"We did," the twins said. Bonnie looked at the device again and saw that she could now fit it under her street clothes without it being easily seen. "Can it still protect my forearms?"

"Of course," Jim said.

"We aren't idiots," Tim said.

"How do they work?" Bonnie asked.

"See the three buttons?" Jim asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Each one makes a different blade pop out," Tim said.

"The red one is the standard…"

"Only press it if you decided to use a different one."

"The Blue one is a hook blade…"

"And the purple one is poisoned blade.'

"It doesn't kill…"

"But it does knockout."

"Thanks guys," Bonnie said.

With that Bonnie and Kim left for school, Bonnie having switched to a long sleeve shirt. They got to school and found that Barkin was subbing again.

"Rockwaller, why are you late?" he said looking down on them.

'Think Bonnie, think,' Bonnie thought to herself. "Well-…"

"Not you Possible I'm assuming you went on some mission," Barkin said.

"Yeah and Bonnie went with me," Bonnie said. 'That sounded really weird.'

"…Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you two," he said as he went back to the desk.

Kim and Bonnie managed to get through the rest of the day without any problems. When it reached time for the cheer finals, Bonnie and Kim agreed to do the parts they trained for, not what the other trained for. After the finals, Wade called them to say he found Draken. 30 minutes later they were outside of Draken's timeshare lair.

"Not very secret," Bonnie whispered as Kim, Ron, and Private Draken nodded in agreement.

They made their way inside and found the mind switcher inside Draken's lair. Kim and Bonnie quietly made their way to it as Ron and the Private made their way to the Neutronalizer. Unfortunately, Shego and Draken had been waiting for them.

"Hello Kim Possible and…what ever your name is and…who are you?" Draken said.

"I'm an Assassin, so I suggest you give up," Bonnie said as she flicked her wrists, revealing her hidden blades. The Henchmen looked at each other and then back at her.

"Of the Brotherhood?" one asked.

"Yeah why…oh shit," Bonnie said as the henchmen charged her. She had forgotten that Draken gets his Henchmen from Henchco, and they were part of Abstergo. She stabbed the first through the head and the second through the heart. Unfortunately the delay of pulling the others out allowed them to tackle her. Once she was pined, the Henchmen knocked her out. Bonnie woke up to find herself, the Private, in his body, Kim, and Ron tied to a pillar.

"…Army is on its way," the Private finished saying.

"Well when they get here there won't be anything left to find," Draken said as a countdown started.

As they left Bonnie picked up her head and began trying to free her hand. Ron was trying to tell her something when she got her hand free.

'Got it, now to…never mind," Bonnie thought as the ropes fell. She looked down to see that Rufus had gotten out of Ron's pocket and chewed through the ropes.

"Good job Rufus, now let's get back in our own bodies," Kim said as she and Bonnie went into the mind switch machine. The Private and Ron activated the machine and switched Kim and Bonnie's bodies back.

"Done let's go," Bonnie said as they ran out of the lair. They got out side as the countdown reached it's ten. By the time it exploded, the group was already at the fence. They turned around to find the Neutronalizer still standing, while everything else was destroyed.

"Well that was fun," Bonnie said as they waited for pickup. An hour later, Bonnie was walking into her house, hood down and bag hanging on by one strap.

"Bonnie, where have you been!?" her mother said.

"Out with a friend, don't worry she's extremely trust worthy," Bonnie said as she went up to her room.

"And your friends name is?"

"Kim Possible," Bonnie shouted as she closed the door to her room.

**So how did I do for my first fanfic? Read and review people. Oh, Bonnie's Assassin outfit is Desmond's outfit, only black with blue edging, and she sometimes wears blue wraparound HUD shades (because those would be more useful and able to be used at night).**


End file.
